Faction rank
In order to progress through the ranks, players need to accumulate GCW points. Promotions are not granted immediately upon obtaining the required points, however, as ranks are only updated once a week, on Thursdays at 2000hrs GMT/1200hrs PST. Players who achieve higher ranks will be granted access to more Imperial faction items or Rebel faction items and additional abilities. Ranks |- | Officer Ranks |} Earning GCW Points Earning GCW points is a lot more difficult than collecting Faction Points was, however, there are similarities between the two. *Players still earn points via PvE & PvP on the ground and in space. Ground Combat Players can earn GCW Points by both PvE and/or PvP. Factional NPCs Players can kill Rebel or Imperial NPCs for GCW points. *20 GCW Points for "normal" Rebel or Imperial NPCs *(incorrect) 10 GCW Points for Elite Rebel or Imperial NPCs *(incorrect) 25 GCW Points for Boss Rebel or Imperial NPCs To get credit for the "kills", the NPC's CL must be within 86% of your character's CL or above. However, you only need to get a single hit in to get the points. Factional PCs Players can earn points for fighting against other players of the opposite GCW faction. The restrictions are that the CL of the PC killed is within 70% or higher of the CL of the PC. The total amount of points earned is also determined by how much damage the PC did to the other PC, and the rank of the PCs. Here is a breakdown of what CLs will earn the player points. PvP Bases There are several areas in the game that are designated PvP zones, meaning that you must be Special Forces in order to enter. These areas are Restuss on Rori, Corellia's Tactical Training Facility, Naboo's Weapons Development Facility, and the Talus Weapons Depot. Each zone has its own associated missions and objectives, but these can easily be hampered by the other faction's Special Forces players. Faction Bases Players have the ability to build their own factional bases. Bases placed by other players can be destroyed by the opposing faction for GCW Points. The amount of points earned from destroying the bases varies on the type of base deployed. To be able to destroy the base, there needs to be at least 5 different professions working together: Bounty Hunter, Commando, Medic, Officer, & Smuggler. For instructions on how to destroy a base, see the Faction Base destruction article. Space Combat Factional NPC Pilots When in space, players can get points by destroying Imperial or Rebel NPC ships. The total amount of possible points is modified by the difference between what Tier the PC is and what Tier the NPC is. A 10% bonus is applied for destroying factional ships in Deep Space or Kessel. The Imperial Star Destroyer, the rebel Freedom Station and a Corellian Corvette grant 30 GCW points. Credit: Thank you to Red-Dwarf for compiling the GCW points in space information. Thank you to Kurt "Thunderheart" Stangl for the Friday Feature, Galactic Civil War Rank and Rewards. Category:Galactic Civil War